


Something I Need

by moonlitserenades



Series: Like a Remix [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Minor Injuries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitserenades/pseuds/moonlitserenades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly is really good at other people's injuries, but not so much his own. Fortunately, Bossuet knows exactly how to make it better.</p><p>(Content warning for slight mentions of blood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Need

Bossuet has seen Joly do amazing things. He’s given Bossuet stitches more times than either of them cares to admit; he once helped Bahorel reset a dislocated shoulder; he’s constantly helping injured people at rallies and protests. He’s the one who found Grantaire on The Night That No One Talks About. He’s going to be an amazing doctor; everyone knows this from personal experience. 

But there’s this catch.

Joly is completely incapable of handling his own, most minor injuries. Major sicknesses? Fine. Broken bones? Slightly less fine, but still manageable. Paper cuts? Scrapes? Bruises and bumps? Total disaster.

At this point, he and Musichetta have developed a system; so when Joly comes limping through the front door with the groceries with blood dripping from his knee and ankle, Bossuet immediately knows what to do. “What happened?” he asks, quickly liberating the paper bags from Joly’s hands (his skinned palm has left droplets of blood on the side of one of them, and Bossuet rotates it quickly so that he doesn’t see).

“Tripped coming up the sidewalk by the neighbors’,” Joly says, heaving a gusty sigh and dropping into the nearest chair.

“Oh, poor thing,” says Bossuet sympathetically, wincing. He knows that particular uneven patch well—one of the times he’d ridden his bike over it had been the first time Joly had given him stitches, on account of how he’d pitched off the bike and into a tree. He’s already fishing the first aid kit out from under the sink, and he kneels in front of Joly to carefully dab at his wounds with alcohol and antibiotic cream. He covers each with a different superhero bandaid, and then kisses each bandaid afterward. (Joly complains halfheartedly about germs. Bossuet, as usual, ignores him.) “Let me see your palms.”

Joly holds out his hands, pouting, and Bossuet tries not to visibly sigh with relief. He’s been lucky enough just to get one tiny scrape on the heel of each hand, but the majority of each palm is red and angry looking. Bossuet does what he can for those and then helps Joly to his feet. 

“Help me put the groceries away and then I’ll make sundaes and we can order pizza,” he offers, pressing a kiss to the side of Joly’s head. “I was looking for an excuse not to cook today anyway.” 

Joly appears to be thinking about this. Bossuet can literally see the words _but we shouldn’t have dessert before dinner_ forming in his mind, but he loves being coddled in these types of situations, so instead he just grins and says, “I’d love that.”

Musichetta gets home from work just in time for the pizza, and finds Joly and Bossuet curled up on the couch watching _The Avengers_ for what is probably the one thousandth time, with empty ice cream bowls in front of them.

“There’s a sundae in the freezer for you,” Bossuet announces, and she kisses him again.

“I knew I loved you for a reason.” When she returns with her ice cream, she cuddles up beside Joly and kisses him, too. “Bad day?” 

“Feeling better now,” he says, and rests his head contentedly on her shoulder. None of them moves for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from the One Republic song of the same name. Find me on tumblr @moonlitserenades, I'm always looking for new things to write about. :)
> 
> Fun fact: I've never written them before. I hope it was okay!


End file.
